


An Absence of 'Yes' or 'No'

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Delusions, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She kissed him. So why is she resisting him now?
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 29





	An Absence of 'Yes' or 'No'

Star and Marco had a... Unique relationship.

They were dating, except not really. At least Marco thought they were dating. After all, they had kissed. Her had fucked her until she was too sore to move.

But the problem was... That she never said yes.

He didn't fucking get it. What the hell? She teases him with that kiss back in the pigpen, but won't let him take full advantage of her lips in private.

Well. He didn't need her consent, now did he?

His favourite activity was to facefuck her. Force her down onto her lips and press his hard cock into her quivering mouth, thrust back and forth until he came sticky seed into her voicebox.

She never screamed, or cried. She just looked quiet, and frightened.

She never said yes. But she also never said no.

So it wasn't rape.

He pushed her down into the covers that night, pulled up her skirt, and tried not to think about how hard her crying was getting him. About what that said about him.

Because she was his girlfriend. So it couldn't be rape.

...right?


End file.
